The present invention relates to an elastic shuttle for looms having means for automatically changing the filling thread bobbins. In the known elastic bobbins of this type, the parting line for spreading apart the clamping jaws upon change of the bobbin is extended outward either on the longitudinal side of the bobbin body facing away from the thread groove or on the one picker striking surface on the outside so that in both of these cases, upon the operation of the loom, the force which is suddenly exterted by the picker on the shuttle acts primarily on that side wall of the suttle body which is weakened by the thread groove and the recess for the introduction of thread cutter and customarily also is of smaller height than the opposite side wall. As a result of this, the danger of the breaking of the shuttle is relatively great. This has an even greater effect in the case of high speed looms.